1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved housing for a machine such as an electric motor or generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,357, a machine housing is known in which a fastening element is embodied integrally with a bearing plate and secures the bearing to the bearing plate. However, the individual housing parts of the machine housing, including among others the bearing plate, are joined together by means of a screw.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,039, it is known to secure a bearing plate with a bearing in a tubular element in such a way that the axial play of a shaft is adjusted in a targeted way. The fastening of the bearing plate to the tubular element is accomplished by a separate work step, such as ultrasonic welding, after the installation. Moreover, the bearing is retained in the bearing plate by means of an additional fastening spring.
The machine housing of the invention has the advantage over the prior art that a bearing plate is secured to a tubular element in a simple way.
It is advantageous to manufacture the bearing plate of spring steel, because this strengthens the fastening by means of pressure in the tubular element.
It is advantageous for a fastening element that secures a bearing to the bearing plate to be embodied integrally with the bearing plate, because additional fastening means are then omitted.
If the bearing plate has a sharp stamped edge on its outer circumference, then good fastening between the bearing plate and the tubular element is possible.
It is also advantageous if the bearing plate has recesses on its edge, that is, notches, because the stiffness of the bearing plate can advantageously be varied as a result.